The Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program's (CTEP) Protocol and Information Office (PIO) is the central hub for all protocol-related information management for CTEP sponsored trials. The mission of the PIO is to coordinate all administrative aspects related to clinical trial development to assure that quality protocols are developed in the most expeditious and efficient manner possible. Towards that end, PIO collects, processes, tracks and monitors all protocol related information between CTEP and its extramural collaborators (investigators, Cooperative Groups, Cancer Centers, FDA, pharmaceutical industry, other NCI programs, etc.). The purpose of the Protocol and Information office is to: o Facilitate the development of quality clinical trials in the most efficient and expeditious manner possible. o Minimize the administrative burden related to clinical trial development and management on CTEP staff and the extramural community. o Abstract protocol related keywords and milestones into CTEP's enterprise database to assist with Program decision making. o Promote, inform and educate all concerned parties regarding NCI programs, policies and objectives related to clinical trial development and management.